User talk:Emirilee
Hey, 'sup? |} *Okay, thanks for the welcome. ^^; --Emirilee 16:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi there.I'm Secretive13.You can call me Ashley(my actual name)if you like. *Oh, hi there! >///<;; Nice to meet you, Ashley. I'm Emirilee, but my real name's Emily. You can call me Emmy for short (all my friends call me that). --Emirilee 17:09, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh cool.Nice to meet you as well,Emmy.Do you have a brother or a sister?--Secretive13 17:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *Oh, yeah. I have a really annoying older brother. ><;; I also have a younger sister. --Emirilee 22:00, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I have an older sister who's in Florida.I also have a younger sister who can be sort of annoying at times and I have no brothers. *My younger sister is really cute and funny. ^^ She's only 7 years old... --Emirilee 16:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) My little sister is also cute and funny.Plus,she's seven years old.--Secretive13 19:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 * HEllo Emmy (if you want to I call you that) I´m A go-go Sim (don´t ask for tha dang name) But my name is Charlotte Skyler Sky for short, You also know Secretive right? she is like my best friend on tha wiki. I also heard a conversation of brother? I have 2 older brother´s WHO ARE VERY ANOYYING!!! well, if you want to know more bout´ me check my User page. my Tlk Page is always open for tha people so BAY BAY--A go-go Sim 19:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) pleasure to meet iou *Oh, hey there! And wow, what coincidence, Ashley. --Emirilee 17:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yes,it was quite a coincidence for me,being like a best friend to A go-go sim and all. *Haha, no, I mean about our little sisters. --Emirilee 17:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah.That as well.My little sister can be such a pain.I have to help her understand her homework every day including on weekends whether she has it or not. *Really? XD My mom helps my sis with her homework, but only if she really needs it. My sis is pretty smart. She can do most of the stuff on her own, I think. ^^ --Emirilee 21:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) MySims Drama New episode!!! Zordon123456789mlw7 20:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Another new episode!!! More Info on my Annoying Little Sister My sister is even afraid of the dark.So when my parents go to work,and when it's close to the time for me and my sister to sleep,she usually sleeps with me in my bed.There are two seperate beds in our bedroom(we even share a bedroom!)and she's so afraid.Even with the lights on in the hallway,she's still scared. Sorreh. I will allow you to continue your pleasant conversation.}} *XD Okayyy... anyway, I also share a room with my little sis, and my big bro, all siblings together! She's a bit afraid of the dark too like your sister, so we have a little night light at the corner of our room. I hate to admit it...but I'm a bit afraid of the dark too! :P I dunno why! I guess I've been watching too much horror movies with my mom and brother. --Emirilee 21:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I have a older cousin and guess what?She's on this Wiki!Her username is MiniMe14(her real name is Joslyn)but right now,she's not logged in.Me and Joslyn were like best friends back then,but now she's in high school and went to Hackensack to live with her grandma.I miss her,but we keep in constant contact.--Secretive13 21:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *Cool! :P Both my parents are only childs, unfortunately, so I don't really have any cousins... --Emirilee 22:12, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Although her little fourth-grade nine-year old brother Kevin is still here at my house and I help him as well with his homework.Hey,is your little sister in second grade?My little sister is!--Secretive13 22:18, November 17, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *Well, of course she's in 2nd grade. She's 7! XD --Emirilee 22:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC) My older sister is 16 or 17.So,she's a junior in high school.--Secretive13 22:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *My older brother is 15, so he's a year older than me. He's a nice guy. :) Sometimes annoying, but I guess that's how it's like with all brothers, haha! --Emirilee 02:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Sim Request Omg,if your older brother is 15,that means you're 14,right?You're the same age as my older cousin.I'm only thirteen.That means I'm a year younger than you.I'm an 8th grader,by the way.Like i said before,my older cousin is in high school and is fourteen.her birthday is feb.27 while mine is may.31. *Yep, I'm 14. ^^ I'm in 9th grade, and I've just started High School! Boy, High School sure is tough! ><;; Hope I can graduate... --Emirilee 23:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) My older cousin is high school,and she agrees that high school is tough and eventually hopes that she can graduate as well.Don't worry,I'm wishing you good luck! *Thanks. ^^ How old are you again? 13? --Emirilee 23:41, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yea,I'm 13.I'm gonna be graduating from middle school in June. *Oh, wow! Yeah, I remember graduating last year. I miss some of my friends from my old middle school, who've gone to other high schools. Hopefully, I might see them again. :P --Emirilee 00:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah,my older cousin misses her friends,too.I miss her as well but she usually visits on weekends,especially holidays.I hope that she can come on Thanksgiving.--Secretive13 00:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *X3 Awesome. I can't wait for Thanksgiving. ^^ Everyone in the family's going to come together and eat! Haha. I have a lot to thank for this year. --Emirilee 01:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) What are you thankful for this year?--Secretive13 01:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Wallpaper Request Holiday thingy What I'm Thankful For (@ Ashley) *Well, I'm thankful for lots of things. XD But it's nothing special. I'm pretty sure everyone has around the same things as me: my family, my friends, all my manga volumes (XD), books (they've influenced my life largely), video games, etc. --Emirilee 18:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm thankful for these things: books(only books that seem really interesting),family,friends(I have 7 or 8 friends at school and 3 on MySims Wiki-including you,Blanky,and A go-go Sim),and video games including MySims.--Secretive13 19:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *I'm flattered that you consider me a friend. XD --Emirilee 19:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) You're very welcome.--Secretive13 19:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *So how was your Thanksgiving? ^^ --Emirilee 19:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) It was very good. Everyone ate mashed potatoes, slices of roasted ham,turkey,and biscuits. There was also apple pie and pumpkin pie. I ate the apple pie for the first time. It was delicious! And how was your Thanksgiving? *Mine was great! Everyone in the family got together, haha. ^^ Since our family was small, we ate with some friends and neighbors. We had a great time! I also tried turkey for the first time. I think it tastes weird. >>; --Emirilee 19:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) How come the turkey tastes weird?--Secretive13 19:29, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *Um, I dunno. XD I guess I don't like the dry taste. Oh, I didn't mean that there was something wrong with the turkey, if that's what you're thinking! I meant that I'' didn't like it. ^^ I think the turkey itself was cooked alright. --Emirilee 12:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Did you had any dessert for Thanksgiving? Oh,and my older cousin's here. She's staying until Sunday afternoon.--Secretive13 14:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *Well, I had apple pie, if that counts. XP I also ate pumpkin pie! --Emirilee 21:27, December 2, 2009 (UTC) You know, when my older cousin tasted her piece of pumpkin pie, she said that it tastes like a scented candle! XD (It was because the taste developed in the refrigirator overnight).--Secretive13 21:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *Yeah, I like apple pie better. ^^ But I just stuff myself with any type of pie until I'm stuffed on Thanksgiving! XD LOL --Emirilee 21:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah.All the pies are good! --Secretive13 21:52, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *Yeah! I also love cheese cake! I think people consider that a pie, right? :P I wonder why they call it cheese "cake"? It's so misleading! XD --Emirilee 22:03, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I know. Some people get confused whether cheese cake is a pie or not. Oh, and I hope that you'll accept this reward. Also it's because we both have annoying little sisters.--Secretive13 22:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *Thanks! X3 You too! And yeah, I know. ^^; People always give the most weirdest names to things...like the words in science! Why do they always have to use such weird words?! Like "ozone"? "Diploid"?! Gee, why can't we just use simple words! XD --Emirilee 22:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. In science class, the words are always confusing sometimes.--Secretive13 22:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *Yeah! Math too! I'm awful at math. ^^; It's probably like my weakest subject! I only get an 80 in that class...most of my other grades are a lot higher! Not to brag, but I'm an honor roll student. I don't think school's that hard as long as you pay attention. ^_^* --Emirilee 22:35, December 2, 2009 (UTC) The only subjects that I like in school are science,art,and Spanish.--Secretive13 22:39, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *Ooooh, so your foreign language class is Spanish? I learned that in Middle School. I just started French (I've just started High School now, just in case you didn't remember). ^^ I've only nailed the basics so far though. I love Art class too! :3 I love drawing anime-style art! I hope I can make my own manga someday... --Emirilee 22:50, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Art class is always fun! The project that we're doing now is that we have to draw a realistiic drawing of a woman.Our art teacher said that the artist who made his paintings were inspired by his many sisters, so he always drew realistic paintings of them.--Secretive13 22:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *Cool! ^^ In Art Class for me, we're doing something really weird and different! Basically, we take a piece of paper, and then scribble all over it randomly. After the teacher says to stop scribbling, you're supposed to color in the picture. XD It's really fun. --Emirilee 23:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Cool. Last year, we made pillows back in seventh grade.It was really fun.It was also my first time that I had to sew the pillow.--Secretive13 23:10, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *0.0 You got to sew PILLOWS? Wow! That sounds fun! --Emirilee 23:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I know!Even my older cousin got to do it when she was in seventh grade.--Secretive13 23:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 It's SO cool!They probably only show the seventh graders how to make pillows.But I think that the eighth grade projects are nice.--Secretive13 23:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Cool.What did you make?--Secretive13 02:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 I once tried to make a clay robot back in first grade. It was really hard to make!--Secretive13 20:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 That must have been pretty cool. Oh, I also forgot. I like music class, too.--Secretive13 20:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 You know what the funny thing is? I'm the only girl in my class who doesn't take chorus. Not even one of the guys in my class takes chorus.--Secretive13 02:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Well, at the beginning at the year from last year, the girls in my class auditioned for chorus and eventually you have to sing very good to get in.If I eventually auditioned, my vocal chords would always get strained( meaning that it would hurt). I also wouldn't sing in a big crowd(meaning that there would be concerts held in the school auditorium and I hate singing in front of crowds;although I sang in front of a crowd when I was in first grade). And about the boys, they would probably be embarrassed by their friends if they ever joined chorus.Oh,and there's also an instrumental class( meaning that students would play their instruments during concerts). --Secretive13 03:43, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 That's what I do when I'm by myself as well!( well, beside my sister hearing it).--Secretive13 16:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 I like every type of song depending on what mood I'm in(expect that I don't like country expect the ones by Taylor Swift).--Secretive13 16:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Cool! Which songs are your favorite?--Secretive13 03:19, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 I have some favorite songs by Lady Gaga but my #1 song from her is , " Bad Romance."--Secretive13 03:32, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Her name is weird though. What do you think of the clothes that she wears?--Secretive13 20:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Really? How weird?--Secretive13 21:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Well, everyone has their own style, right?--Secretive13 23:07, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 My parents just buy me any brand of clothing as long as it doesn't cost much. Blog of dire importance! Requests AGAIN!!! :O , instead of signing ur message and stuff like you do now. As for teh Sim Request, I will get to it shortly.}} }} Hi wOoKIE tookie *Hello, Ya remmember meh isn't for "the movie blog" hey you.....order the Chaz wallpaper?? O_o O man!!! he is so cool!!! Are you grat fan of him?--A go-go Sim 01:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) * 1° answer: yes! She is mah BF on the Wiki thingy and about the second : Blanky always do a great job with picks and wallpaper (especially if it includes Leaf)--A go-go Sim 01:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) *Dentface created a Violet one with MySims Part star wall! Man, I wish that I could be sooo talented for the computer.--A go-go Sim 02:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Judgeffvgnigndigdfilfnhglgnvbjudgevidbvdivbgydfovhiodyfbvhjudge HI!!!!!!--Riot\AU 14:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Primeapes are.... AWESOME IN 2010!!!!! Party all year round--Riot\AU 19:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) 2010! --Crazy12345 19:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Celebration }} did i get it rite? }} Happy Textbooks? (I don't normally act this random and funny, but I'm doing this because Blanky is random and funny. =P)}} }} }} }} Happy New Year --Secretive13 23:30, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 It's probably because of school and stuff. Did you do anything over Christmas vacation?--Secretive13 00:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 On Christmas Eve, I had a party and some of my relatives were there. When it was midnight on the dot, we opened presents. I finally got the wii steering wheel and mysims racing for the wii. On Christmas night, I had another party where my other relatives were there.--Secretive13 01:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Cool. I also got 60 dollars from my grandmother. So eventually I'll buy MySims Agents on Tuesday or Wendnesday.--Secretive13 01:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 My dad just gave me some news. He said that he has to take my little sister to the doctor tomorrow, so he said that he'll get me MySims Agents on Wednesday.--Secretive13 21:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 My uncle actually got me the Wii steering whee and MySims Racing for Christmas. My dad was supposed to get MySims Agents, but eventually my dad had to also pay for my little sister's gifts. He bought some of her gifts at amazon.com.--Secretive13 21:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 My resolution is probably to talk to more people in school (which will probably never happen unless a new kid comes to my school). Yours?--Secretive13 21:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Well, I have at least 7 or 8 female friends and at least 3 male friends. One of my male friends is in 7th grade, but we get along alright.--Secretive13 00:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 I talk to my friends after algebra class and sometimes talk to one of my friends at lunch. During the warmer seasons, I talk to my friends outside at recess.--Secretive13 00:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Well, since my older cousin went to high school, it's been a little hard. We were best friends since we were little.--Secretive13 19:15, January 5, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Yeah, and guess what? I finally got MySims Agents. You were right. The game is awesome!--Secretive13 01:05, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 I'm at the Industrial District where I have to repair T.O.B.O.R.--Secretive13 01:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Yep. I finished the entire game including the dispatch missions.Secretive13 01:06, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 There's a special cutscene when you complete all of the dispatch missions.Secretive13 21:22, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 At the end of the cutscene, you get a trophy of Evelyn. And that's it.Secretive13 21:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 At the end of the game, there's nothing else to do though. Expect maybe hiring new agents or something.Secretive13 22:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Yeah, it is. But I think that I'm gonna restart my file, as soon as I write down the quick text messages that I get from my agents. So, how are you?Secretive13 22:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 It was great. My cousin Joslyn visited and she logged onto her Wiki account. She went back to her grandmother's house on Monday.Secretive13 23:04, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Yep. She's MiniMe14 on here.Secretive13 23:25, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 She's usually on when she visits on weekends because I help her get on her account. And sometimes, she doesn't visit on weekends.Secretive13 21:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 My cousin is into MySims too.Secretive13 22:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Sure. Hope he says yes.Secretive13 22:06, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 K. I'll be sure to greet him, unless I'm at school.Secretive13 22:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Some people are going out with each other. And I think that I'm doing good in school.Secretive13 22:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Treniece and Jose Rodriguez, and my friend Natalia and Christian from her class.Secretive13 22:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Yes, I am 13.Secretive13 22:50, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Pina colata --Crazy12345 00:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) --Crazy12345 00:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year! Late New Years }} }} "Nya" }} And Blanky is not my father. }} }} Hi Hi Emirilee! Random question. I was looking through Neural's talk page (don't ask...) and it said something about you watching Mew Mew Power (Tokyo Mew Mew). I used to be obsesed with that... That wasn't really a question was it? Oh well. My favourite character from it is Kiki (The little one in yellow). thundervikkiangel x Thundervikkiangel 19:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Tokyo Mew Mew In the English version of it, Ichigo is called Zoe, Mint is called Corina, Lettuce is called Bridget, Pudding is called Kiki, Zakuro is called Renee, Masaya is called Mark, Keiichiro is called Wesley, Ryou is called Elliot and Masha is called Mini Mew. hello hi, my name is katie. like you, i usee "XD" often. how are you?Sneaker Night 21:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) GOMENASAI!!! }} Hiya! CHINESE NEW YEAR!!! I don't really remember how much money I got. We went out to eat, but uh...not much else.}} Hi! NEW EPISODE OF MYSIMS REALITY! Undo revision 53313 by (talk) }} WHAT IS A CAKE? }} Aaaah!!! Why no clubs? It's heart day or sumthin'! }} Happy Easter! Thundervikkiangel 13:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter }} HAPPY EASTER, SIM SURVIVOR, AND THE SIM RACE And you weren't around for the finale of Sim Survivor and the premiere of The Sim Race (the second season of Sim Survivor), right? Well, go check them out!!!}} Where's that DANG fourth Chaos Emerald? }} KIKI I see you has changed your Word Bubble to Shikiwoman. }} OH NO! I'M LATE! D: }} Late Easter for You to Eat Bunny's Eggs Stew Mukyu Gobstopper or Chocolate? }} A day to help EARTH! Fashion Maybe we should ask blanky Emm Hello Again. RE: Continuing from Last Conversation Pon De Replay, Miss! }} MEOW! Hi! I is Kat! I saw your user page, and I totally agree with you! Chaz and Ray are sooo cute!! Ray is cuter, though. HE HAS BIG RED EYES DAT ARE CUTE YET SOMEWHAT EVIL!! SpecialAgentKat 16:10, June 19, 2010 (UTC) KITTIES ARE PRETTY TOO!! SpecialAgentKat 16:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Ummz... }} Korean bands Have you heard of a Korean band called Clazziquai?}} Heya Emma! do you go to a public or private school?}} Sim Request ...///... }} ...///... }} ZIB ZAB ZOEB ^^ }} Continuing our convo hi Anyway i like ur sim its cute! well i just got bored and just wanted to say hi!!!!!!!}} hi Anyway i like ur sim its cute! well i just got bored and just wanted to say hi!!!!!!!}} Like, Totally Hello and Junk!!! Hi. if you want to see my star just go to mah userpage}} }} please reply! }} You liek Naruto? }} Trick or Treat! POP GOES TEH WEEZLE Uask'd4ithahappynewyear}} }} Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box }} } |text = Hi, thanks for commenting on my blog. }} What do you want? Whatever.}} AMU-CHI!!! }} Infecting My Heart With Cheese }} TRI-TRIPPER! }} }} }} OUCH }} CLEAR OK PAUSE }} About teh story, sure, I can tell you about it. I guess I'll send you a message on another Wiki about it... }} Hello Yello! Hello yello! My name's Seddie Lover, cause I support iCarly's couple Seddie, Sam and Freddie. I wanted to make friends with you, cause you seem nice!, as of your userprofile! It is nice that you support your culture, Emily, tee hee! How sweet! I bet we will be great friends! Seddie Lover Hello Yello, A NEW FRIENDSHIP! >_> This user copy your Sim without permission. -- Salin ♡ cake 04:57, January 28, 2011 (UTC) }} @Pizwat: Who talk with you? -- Salin ♡ cake 07:00, January 30, 2011 (UTC) }} }} And I see you haven't been on a while.}} 's status.}} If you ever get on... You definitely won't see this, but